This invention relates to an anchor comprising a reinforced fluke, and fixedly secured thereon a twin shank substantially of V-shape in end view.
In prior anchors of this type the twin shank, due to the disposition of its legs, resists the soil flow and hence the penetration of the anchor into the ground and is accordingly incapable to contribute to any appreciable extent to the burying capacity of the anchor.
Bearing in mind that besides factors such as its weight and fluke surface area, a main factor to determine the quality of an anchor is its penetration or burying depth so that a deeply penetrating anchor will develop optimum holding power.